The present technology relates to a battery module, and also relates to a power tool and an electronic apparatus that both include the battery module.
In recent years, a plurality of rechargeable batteries are often connected to an apparatus or vehicle that requires a high capacity and a high output, and used as a battery module. Technologies proposed, for instance, in PTL 1 to 3 configure a battery module by connecting a plurality of flat laminate film batteries. It is demanded that such a battery module be vibration resistant.